


Ember to My Flame

by dreamboatqueen



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idk - Freeform, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatqueen/pseuds/dreamboatqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Angie goes to visit Jack at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ember to My Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent "Thompsinelli prompts... Angie comes to visit Jack in the hospital?" like forever ago which is when I wrote this and posted it on tumblr but I never put it on here and I miss Thompsinelli okay I cannot handle this hiatus.

Angie was going to kill him. She knew she would have to murder her fiancé the minute she was interrupted during an audition for a small part at a local theatre. Angie had been pacing the stage, back and forth as she committed to the character. That was until she glanced up and saw Peggy Carter at the very back of the theatre, an unreadable expression on her face. The play director could see her face drop, as she suddenly forgot all of her lines. His face filled with confusion, as she had been doing a fantastic job up until then. He watched the petite blonde hop down from stage and grab her jacket.

“Miss Martinelli? Are you not going to continue?” he asked. She shook her head solemnly.

“I’m real sorry, mister. It’d be a damn miracle if you still considered me, but I’m afraid my fatheaded fiancé got himself shot again or something.” Angie told him, rolling her eyes at the last part. “Thanks a bunch for the opportunity though!” she added, shaking his hand quickly and running up to meet Peggy.

“You were brilliant!” Peggy said with a smile.

“Save it, English. What did he do to himself this time?”

“I told him to wait, I really did. You know how he is.” Peggy pleaded, and Angie scoffed.

“Oh, don’t I.” she muttered. “Just tell me the damage.” It didn’t make Angie feel any better that Peggy was stalling so much. But she had promised herself last time that she wouldn’t do the whole waterworks thing again.

“We’ll need to go to the hospital,” Peggy told her, opening the door to the car she had parked outside the theatre. Angie stopped in her tracks.

“The  _hospital_? What the hell, Peg! The S.S.R. team can’t just patch him up like they did last time?!” Angie shouted at her.

"Angie, just get in the car please. You’re going to make a scene.” Peggy said.

“Damn right, I’ll make a scene. You better floor it, English.” Angie said, hopping in the passenger’s side and slamming the door behind her quickly.

“It’s Dottie. He had pursued her alone. To his credit, this time he actually radioed in for back-up. Although, that’s only useful when you  _wait_  for them to arrive. I came as soon as I could. He disarmed her but she managed to cut him open with some sort of dagger. We thought he was fine until the poison set in.”

* * *

Before that day, Angie thought she couldn’t run more than ten feet in heels without tripping, but somehow she managed to make it up six flights of stairs and down several corridors before she found Jack’s room. 

"Excuse me, miss. Only family is allowed.” the nurse, who was adjusting his IV fluids, said.

“I’m this idiot’s fiancé.” Angie growled, which prompted the nurse to exit immediately. Her heart sank as she watched her normally lively fiancé lay unconscious in the hospital bed. Dragging a chair over, she sat down and brought her head to his bed, taking his hand. “I’m gonna make you wish you had died when you wake up.” she tried to tell him, but it was barely audible through her tears.

Angie watched his still face, which looked so pale compared to his normal complexion. Reaching up, she gently ran her fingers over his chiseled jawline, smiling at how she could feel his shadow that had grown in over the past few days. She had told him to shave that morning, but he had started rubbing his chin on her, finding her ticklish which then led to them kissing. That quickly got out of hand and twenty minutes later Jack had been stumbling out the door, fumbling with his tie as he was late to work.

Gently, Angie brushed his fallen hair off of his face. As much as she teasingly called him Pretty Boy, he really was quite handsome to her. With his slicked back hair, overly serious facial expressions, and icy blue eyes. She would kill the bastard who scratched up her Pretty Boy, too. After all, they had their wedding in two months. Angie’d be damned if her friends back home thought she had been lying about how the best looking veteran had asked her to marry him.

It’s not like anyone Angie introduced him to could  _know_ what Jack really did for a living. Hell, her father thought Jack was a good-for-nothing accountant, unworthy of his little girl’s love. And maybe that would have been better than Angie worrying her pretty little head every time she kissed Jack before he went to work.

 _Shut up, Angie. You’re being dramatic, he’s gonna be just fine… he has to be,_  she told herself. Taking a deep breath, she watched as the sun set through the window. Kicking off her heels, she climbed carefully climbed into the bed with Jack. Before she hit the sheets she hadn’t realized how tired she really was. But as soon as she laid down and wrapped her arms around Jack she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Angie awoke to the warm body beneath hers shifting, and her eyes fluttered open slowly before realizing Jack was finally awake. He looked like shit, if she was being honest. She guessed that’s what poison would do to a man. Quickly, rolled off his side. Jack winced, but forced a smile.

“Well hey there, miss. You better scram before my fiancé catches us in bed together. She’s the jealous type.” he mumbled, running his fingers through her dirty blonde hair. Without meaning to, the tears started all over again. Angie lightly punched him on the shoulder.

“You’re a jerk.” she told him, wiping at her tears. A smirk graced Jack’s face as he brought her closer, placing a kiss to her hairline and hugging her against his side. Gently, he wiped her tears away with his thumb, leaning his forehead against hers.

“I know,” he whispered.


End file.
